What have I done
by BiUnicorn Brittany
Summary: She missed her, so she sought comfort in someone else Oliver found out now she's screwed. Thea/black siren. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey I'm busy working on a different story but here is another one I love this ship.**

Thea was on her couch watching t.v while eating ice cream she was sad she had saw black siren who at the time she thought was Laurel. She loved Laurel then Laurel died before she could tell her that she liked her.

She got up to get more wine when she heard a crash in her living room. Thea grabbed a knife off the table and slowly headed to the living room. She went in and saw her broken window and suddenly felt a hand around her mouth and her hand making Thea drop the knife. She turned around and saw herself face to face with black siren.

"What are doing here siren" she said. "I don't really know I just had to see you."

"What do you mean" Thea said. "I was in love with the Thea on my earth, I was hoping that you felt the same way with your Laurel. My Thea was the reason I went bad, she was killed in the siege I was angry so I went to central city."

"I did love my Laurel but you're not her" she said. "I don't have to be I look like her, don't I."

Thea kissed her and said " no you don't have to be her you're you and I kind of like you."

Thea dragged black siren to her room and pushed her on the bed and then climbed on top of her.

 ***next morning***

Thea woke up the next morning with another person's arm around her waist and she thought _what, who, who is this._ Then it hit her, black siren, she, oh god she had sex with black siren, _what would Oliver think_ she thought then she felt black siren get up and heard her go into the kitchen. She decided that she really liked black siren, even when she wasn't pretending to be Laurel.

She looked for her shirt and then went to the kitchen where black siren was eating some bacon and eggs. "Hey beautiful" black siren, no, Laurel said. Thea smiled and said "did you leave any for me Laurel" she same up and kissed her. It lasted a long time. Thea suddenly heard a gasp and she looked up and saw Oliver standing there. He said "wow really" and turned around and stalked out.

"Hey he'll understand" Laurel said. "No Laurel he really won't"

Black siren could never be Laurel but she was pretty damn close.

What had she done.

 **AN: so I can continue this or leave it to your imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Read and review please I love it when they do that. This is set in season 5. Hey I found this on bub's computer so here I'll let you read**

 ***Arrow cave***

Oliver was shooting tennis balls when Felicity walked in and said "okay, what's wrong you're taking out your anger on the tennis balls so somethings wrong." He turned to her and said " I went to Thea's house this morning to have breakfast with her and you won't believe what I saw. I saw her with black siren kissing her."

Thea walked in and Felicity said "I'm gonna go ." Thea looked at Oliver and said "well, are you going to do something or should I just leave," Oliver shook his head and said "why.. just why, why would you do this, you know she's playing you right, as soon as she gets what she wants she'll leave you heartbroken and Thea I don't _want_ that for you. You deserve to be happy with someone who won't doublecross you."

Thea looked at with tearfilled eyes and said "I love her, I can change her-" " **No you can't that's the thing,** she is evil and I'm going after her whether you like it or not." Oliver cut her off. Rage filled her eyes and she said "if you go after her without due cause then you have to go through me and I know you well Oliver, you won't go through me, so I'll see you at work-" Oliver shook his head and cut her off saying "don't come in today please."

Thea nodded and walked out. She ran the entire way to her house and when she got there she saw black siren who said "how did it go," Thea shook her head and said "not good, Oliver is going to come after you, I may lose my job because I was told not to come in today, so."

Black siren looked at her with pity and said "hey if we need to find you a new job in sure we can and we can both take care of ourselves okay so don't worry," she got up and kissed her "we are going to be completely fine." Thea nodded and said "your not going to double cross me right, promise." Black siren smiled and said "of course not I promise." She kissed her and soon they were ripping each others clothes off and heading towards the bedroom.

 ***later that morning***

Laurel and Thea were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when Thea got a text from Oliver that said _see me in my office in 20 please_ she showed it to Laurel who said "go I'll pause it and eat lunch it is 11:00." Thea got up and texted _okay I'll be there_ and hopped in her car.

 ***mayor's office***

Thea walked in and said "is this important or am I in for another lecture." Oliver motioned to the seat in front of his desk and when she didn't sit down he said "no lectures just this, I can't work with someone I don't trust, I don't trust you after what happened, so I'm sorry but you can't work here anymore, because if I hadn't walked in would you have ever told me-"

Thea cut him of and said "key to my house please," he looked confused and said "what," she said "I'm tired of you coming in to my house unannounced so key to my house please." He handed it over and she walked out.

 ***Thea's apartment***

Laurel was in the kitchen and said "so what did he want." Thea was crying and laurel walked in and held her as Thea said "he fired me, said he can't trust me anymore, he's my brother and he can't trust me." Laurel just held her and said "do you want a sandwich." Thea nodded and they went into the kitchen together.

 ***Arrow cave***

"I think you were to hard on her oliver, I mean did you even hear her reasons or did you immediately go to the fact that she betrayed you or will betray you for black siren and chase. I know Thea and I don't think she will she isn't like that," Dig was saying to Oliver.

" **Well what the hell am I supposed to do Dig** , I can't stop her but black siren is manipulative, I just… I don't want her to get hurt, and she will get hurt if she stays with black siren-'' dig shook his head and said "how do you know maybe black siren is telling the truth. You owe it to Thea to find out, why don't you go talk to them."

He nodded and said "alright, I'll do it." He walked out and started to her her house.

 **An: till next time. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE thank you very much**


End file.
